


The pro’s of second-hand embarrassment.

by drarry_imagines



Series: The wonderful, extraordinary life of Drarry. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, It’s just random fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_imagines/pseuds/drarry_imagines
Summary: Never has Harry Potter’s awkward moments gotten him a date.





	The pro’s of second-hand embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hop you enjoy this random fluff.

If you looked at a video of Harry’s life you’d see 19 years of cringe worthy, awkward and just plain mortifying situations.  
  
Some pure gold examples:

There was his first kiss in middle school with Cho Chang and how he ended up missing her lips, instead breaking her nose. Or maybe it was when he got so sleepy in biology class that he finally crashed and found himself face first in dissected frog guts. Or maybe it was when he had tripped in gym and fell not only on Madame Hooch but mistakenly grabbed a handful of one of her tits like some stupid anime cliche.

But still, never in all those situations had he wanted to fuck the other person that was part of the awkwardness.

No offense Cho.

Anyways.

What was he at again?

Oh yes, the absolutely fuckable person that is about to be hit with the backlash of awkwardness that seemed to come when around Harry.

At least this time it wasn’t Harry’s fault.

Why did this blond bombshell have to have a quick look at himself through Harry’s windows. And was it weird that Harry was a little turned on by the way the blond preened and picking at himself.

Yeah you’re right, definitely weird.

Moving on.

He had to get out of the universities parking lot, he’s missing the game. But if he moved the blond would know he’d been here all through and even though it’d just be awkward for him, Harry would still feel the second hand embarrassment.

Maybe the blond was almost done.

Turning to the individual, Harry noticed that he’d yet to stop fixing his hair. Moving it to one side, before moving it to the other, then slicking it back and still ending up ruffling it up in an adorable pout.

Ignoring the blond’s attractiveness for a couple minutes Harry began to get pissed at this guys sheer vanity. I mean, it’s been 10 fucking minutes. Who checks themselves out for 10 FUCKING MINUTES.

Almost letting his anger get a hold of him, Harry almost stupidly rolled the windows out of pure spite.

His finger was on the button before freezing because suddenly the blond began to make faces. A little kissy face, he stuck out his tongue in a childish manner, bit his already pink lips, basically just messing around.

If Harry didn’t know better he’d say the blond was purposely teasing him.

To busy admiring the blond he didn’t realize he applied pressure to the button basically unwinding the window and blowing his cover.

Let’s just say the guy wasn’t pleased, Harry couldn’t read any other emotion but the realization dawning on him and his face morph into one of pure horror.

“Umm...sup,” Harry’s useless words of course did nothing but increase the awkwardness of the situation.

In a very ungraceful manner the blond toppled backwards and landed in a (clearly) painful bang onto his ass. Harry quickly opened the doors in a hurry to get out and help the traumatized individual.

Reaching over to yank the blond up, who actually came up with out much hassle probably to frozen to do anything. In an also cliche manner Harry pulling him up had caused the lithe figure to end up flushed onto his body.

Green eyes burrowed into light grey ones.

“H-h-how long have-have you been there?” The first words the blond said to him, Harry normally would admire how smooth the voice of the flustered individual was but was to distracted by the red flush that spread around the once pristine pale skin before disappearing into the white button up shirt he donned.

“All through.” Harry admitted quietly, hoping a low voice would soften the wave of cringe that was about to rush in.

“Oh god!” The blond exclaimed, pulling his arm from Harry’s (who had never let go) he proceeded to bury his face into his palms. Probably hoping to disappear.

“Yeah.” Not really sure how to comfort the guy, Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Flirting with the blond was definitely out of the question.

“Is there anything I can do to make sure you never breathe a word of this?”

Maybe not so out of the question.

“How about your number.” Cheap, he knew it but if you’ve not noticed, Harry was not the master of seduction.

“Really? Now?” There was no reason for the blond to get snappy, Harry was just as embarrassed as he was. Realizing the blond was properly right and this was not the time, Harry began to get ready to leave and go properly bury himself, “Fine, but not a word of this.”

Wait, what!

Harry’s mind did a rewind of what just happened and what he could have done that made the blond even contemplate giving him his number.

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” Ahhh that answer made sense, yes Harry’s charms had prevailed him again, “by the way it’s Draco.”

“Harry.” With a grin, he offered his phone to the blon-Draco who offered him an award winning smile that could probably make angels sing and began to type a set of digits into his phone

With one more lingering stare the blond turned to be on his way, Harry following his slender figure till he disappeared into the building and only till he did that did Harry finally make his way back to his car and rush home with only two things on his mind.

Soccer & a certain blond.

His new two favorite things.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, what happened to Draco actually happened to me but I ended up running away from the embarrassment. *shudders*


End file.
